


As Fate Would Have It...

by Browa123



Series: Mini Dictator Misadventures [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Non-fatal vore, Series of Oneshots, Soft Vore, Vore, borrower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Prompted fics for the Borrower AU!Canon Verse: 1 2 3 5 6 9 10 11 15Thoseprompts: 4 7 13 14 16Pre-Canon: 8 12





	1. Awkward First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks and kudos to SoudiestSouda on DR Amino, who helped me with this first segment!
> 
> They wrote big Sai, and I wrote Mini Sai, so shout out to them!!

Sai looked over the notes, and he could only reach one conclusion. The symbols mentioned in the files had to be the traditional markings of a borrower home. Not one to reveal himself, especially to nosy detectives who were more observant than other humans, he scetched the symbol beside the notes, and underlined the important parts. Hopefully, the borrowers existence isn't revealed in this, but the case solved.

The stale smell of coffee hung in the air, as Saihara took the leftover pencil lead and put it in his pouch, hoping to write to Akamatsu later. He approached the desk lamp, ready to turn it off and retreated for the night. Sadly, that wouldn't be the case, because the lead detective forgotten something and was entering the room.  
_________________________________________________  
Saihara was tired as he left the building in a eager rush. 

Today's work was stressfull when more contradicting evidence came into his office, making it harder to figure out the culprit. Being given the title of SHSL detective, people will always expect you to be able to solve any case with the snap of your fingers. That sterotype can never be oh so very wrong... 

So many people look down on Saihara, expecting him to perfeclty solve the case without breaking a sweat, just to have the complete opposite happen. That impossible expectation brings the detective lots of stress when he's constantly trying to fit that expecting just to have many people let down and hearing harsh words against his ear, damaging his spirit. Being very unconfident as he is, it's really easy to damage his spirit. He never forgot the many dissapointed looks he gets when he fails. Saihara shuddered at the remembering the faces and was eager to leave that awful day behind. 

While walking Something was felt... off to Saihara... It took him a second to realize that he forgot something inside his office, something the detective can't forget, the back up case files. Saihara let out a small groan, not wanting to go back inside after the day he's had, but goes inside anyway. He can't forget those files, they were way too important.  
________________________________________________________  
The lamp lay in front of him, but Saihara had made the mistake of leaving it on too long. The bulb had heated up the lamp, making it dangerous to turn off the normal way. With a sigh, Saihara retrieves his grappling hook and looks for a way to turn off the lamp without burning himself. He walks around to find the switch, and swings his hook around, prepared to hit the switch with enough force to turn it off.

Unknown to him, the detective entered to retrieve his forgetten files, and Saihara noticed the large shadow over him all to late. He let out a small whimper in response as the human stood behind him, noticing the tiny presence on the desk.  
________________________________________________________  
Saihara was silenty starring at what looks like to be a tiny version of him standing on the table frozen in fear. 

This can't be real, the tiredness from work is playing with his head and his eyes are playing tricks on him. Saihara gently rubs his eyes, being in complete disbelief to what he's seeing, hoping the illusion will go away and so that he can grab whatever he needs and go home.

It didn't work, the illusion stayed and it looks more real than before. Now being able to see every little detail clearly; Their femine face, their cloths, his hat... This is no illusion... 

Saihara's didn't know how to react and started to panic. This can't be real he's loosing his mind, it's the stress of the work that's making him see this. Overwhelmed by the shocking discovery Saihara takes a step back frightened by the the smaller, acting like they might jump out and attack him any second.  
_____________________________________  
Sai stared at the human in shock and fear. He wanted to run, run far away and not look back and he knew he would get caught one day doing this but his legs just! wouldn't! MOVE! He can't even back away. His hook clatters against the desktop as Saihara stares. He's helpless, and at the human's mercy. He wants to run, but his legs still refuse to move. He's terrified.

"Please....don't hurt me...." he mutters, pleading a human would show mercy just this once.  
_____________________________________  
Saihara saw something drop out of his tiny-self's hands on the table. It's hard to make out what it was but it looked like something sharp with a rope tied to it

"Oh God, it's got a weapon." Saihara took another shaky step back covering his mouth looking at the weapon, feeling more scared than ever. A tiny version of himself with a hooked weapon ready to attack... what kind of fever dream is this?! Saihara fearful eyes trails up from the tiny weapon to the tiny eyes starring at him on the table before quickly turning his head away and shyly pulling down his hat, trying to avoid the tiny eyes that were staring into him despite them being familiarly his own. The plea fell deaf on Saihara's ear mad he's stuck in which looks like a cowardly pose, with his face being covered and slightly trembling  
______________________________________________  
He wants to move! Come on, there's a mountain of a living thing right in front of him, but as long as he can...

He's off running. He wants to scream out, but it would put him in more danger. He quickly retrieves the grappling hook from behind him, praying the human wasn't pursuing him. He quickly swings it upward and latches onto one of the roof rafters, climbing at speeds a spider would be jealous of. He's panting and sweating, but alive, and now that he's spotted...

He has to leave the only home he's known for years. He lets out a sad sigh, retreating into the rafters. He wonders if this place will miss him, now that he wouldn't be leaving notes on the casework. Maybe Kiibo could get him to move in with his pen pal. That's a nice thought.  
___________________________________  
Saihara heard frantic scuffling and turns thinking it might be coming towards him but to his surprise actually was moving away. 

The detective peeked out from under his hat watching his tiny self analyticaly as they expertly grabbed the tiny weapon and using it as grappling hook to get into the rafts. After the coast was clear Saihara let's out a shaky breath and fixes his composure; that was pathetic of him. His first encounter with an unknown and he had to scare them away.

Hopefully next time when they meet again, if they meet again, he will have a proper introduction instead of major freak out.

With that in mind Saihara walked over and investigated the spot where they were standing, seeing the papers he recently received covered in pencil markings, underlines, and symbols. A pinge of guilt started to form in his stomach. We're they the ones leaving helpful hints for him? Saihara frowned at himself. Great, he scared away the only person that was helping him... if they are even a person. Not wanting to go home after that experience Saihara sat down staring at the spot in the ceiling, he memorized where they left, so he can check their hiding place anything time, but first he needs to think of a plan of interaction with them, so he wouldn't scare them off a second time.  
_____________________________  
Sai caught his breath as he sat in the rafters.

If the lamp had been cool enough to turn off, this wouldn't have happened. He sighed, looking around the familiar layout of the place he always called home. He would miss the dull scent of coffee. Wrapping up his grappling hook, he stuffed it back in his bag and began marching home.

Then he tripped and fell out of the rafters.

Just his luck he ends up landing on top of the head of the human he was just evading.  
______________________________________  
Saihara's was busy watching the spot before suddenly something hits the top of his head making his body tense up with a pathetic startled noise escaping his lips. 

What was that?! Did they just fall on him? Saihara turned concerned at the thought of them being hurt by the fall and panickly stutters out "O-oh my god! I'm sorry. Are-Are you okay?!" Saihara realky wanted to pick them up to check for injuries, but he knows nothing about them. Maybe touching them will make it worse? Also he's afraid to touch them in general. They must be so terrified! With no proper course of action, Saihara doesn't move out of fear to making the situation worse.

He started to feel a small vibration on his head accompanied by small wimpers. The feeling was unbearable, the fear was literally radiating out of them and is starting to make the detective feel bad. "Poor thing's probaly in shock from all of this" Saihara thought to himself. He doesn't know what to do, maybe if he can remove them from his head they can calm down and have a nice talk. Unable to to think of anything else, Saihara reaches one of his shaking hands above his head and felt the trembling figure beneath him, his fingers slowly starts wrap around their body.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay. I-I'm not going to hurt you." Saihara nervously gulps he doesn't know how the other is going to react to being grabbed, but it's worth a shot.  
____________________________________________  
Entirely at the mercy of the human, Saihara can barely hold back the tears.

It looks like Akamatsu wouldn't be hearing from him after all. He whimpers pathetically, scared and helpless. The human holds Saihara in its hands, and more whimpers escape as he trembled. He looked like a mess, but what else is a borrower to do when in the captivity of a human? Saihara silently sobs and braces himself for inevitable death.... but it doesn't come.

He slowly looks past the rim of his cap, confused. Didn't humans hate borrowers? He had heard Kiibo tell the story of a prince who lost his kingdom to a deadly exterminator. Though, this human lacked the malice and killing intent Saihara originally thought would be there. In fact... the human almost reminded him of...himself. The little borrower, though not entirely free from fear, slowly began calming down despite being in a human's grasp. It wasn't even firm, it just felt like he was sitting on softer ground more than anything. It was definitely a lot safer and more secure a feeling than Sai expected, but his fear was still a very tanga be thing as he sat in the human's hands.  
_______________________________________________  
The small body felt warm in Saihara's hand as he brings them down. 

They're not freaking out or squirming in his grasp, thank gosh, but he can hear tiny wimpers coming from them like they're going to die. The feeling of pity grew stronger as Saihara cautiously brings the tiny to front of his face for a better look, his yellow eyes examining the small features on his tiny self's face. 

It's weird how alike they look, they have the same facial structure, they even have the same colored hair, wearing the same cloths, same hat, colors, everything; It's like looking into a mirror except The tiny Saihara in his hands looks like a complete mess with tears streaming down his face and frequent shudders from the body wracking it. Saihara wonders if he looks like that when he's having a panic attack.

The detective sees their tiny eyes started to peak behind the cap and gives them reassuring smile, well it was more like a timid smile. He can feel the other starting to calm down, their body becoming softer to hold in his grasp, Saihara also felt himself starting to calm down a bit himself.

"I'm... glad you're okay." Saihara voice still had that trace of timidness in it. "Sorry that you fell. You... are alright, right?" Saihara eyes were watching with concern. It took a hard fall for its size, and it may be hurt after all.  
___________________________________________  
Saihara slowly began to calm down. 

It was definitely different from what he'd heard about what humans usually do to borrowers when they're spotted. The human gave him a timid smile, and Saihara couldn't help but attempt to muster his own. His greyish yellow eyes looked the human up and down a bit, taking in the similarities between him and it. At least he wouldn't be dying right now. He adjusted the pack on his back and attempted to sit up a little better.

That's when the pain in his leg kicked in. He must have twisted it when he fell. Saihara rubbed at it with a wince. It turned out the borrower was hurt after all, and he looked to meet the human in the eyes again.  
________________________________________  
Saihara went wide eyed at seeing his little self wincing in pain.

"A-Are you okay?" Saihra notices them rubbing their leg in pain and realizes what it meant. The little guy was injured; of course he's injured who would'nt be injured from a fall like that! Saihara gives the hurt tiny a concerned look. He's going to have to get some kind of aid to help them. Oh right there's a first aid kit inside the pantry; closest access to a first aid kit nearest him, at least.

"I'm sorry about your leg. I... I think I can help."

Detemined to finally do something right, Saihara quickly places them down on the table, but his fastidious actions caused the little Saihara to hiss in pain. Saihara winced at them.

"Sorry, sorry!" The detective waved his hands franticly with a cold sweat.

"I'll..." Saihara pauses and awkwardly looks away "be back.

Saihara backs away from the table before turning his back to go find the first aid kit. He hadn't mean to do that, hoping that he didn't accidently made it worse for the tiny and that he could've permantly damaged their leg for good. 

The thought of him permantly damaging their quickened Saihara's pace, he needs to find that kit imediently if he ever wants to avoid that dire situation. It didn't take long for the detective to return with first aid kit in hands and placing it gently down next tiny Saihara, not wanting to spook them with a loud slam, before opening it's contents. There was a lot of accessible tools and medicines in there to help him, but while grabbing for one of the bandages he just realized something. "The bandages are to big for his body" Saihara glanced at  
Tiny Saihara's body, looking them over, calculating their small size. 

As he had guessed, they were to small they won't be able to fit any of the medical supplies in the kit, it would be impossible to try putting a normal cast on them.

"How is he going to do this?"

Saihara looks at the bag then back at the tiny on the table with a troubled look, hoping they would suggest something.  
_______________________________________  
The human left him on the table, if a bit roughly. It apologized before rushing out the door, as Saihara looked over his sprain. As he thought, he had twisted it when stepping the wrong way. Slight fear of what could've happened if the human wasn't there began to rise in his chest, and he was greatful for his minor luck stroke, if he could call it that.

They returned with one of those healing boxes he'd seen be used once in a while. The human glanced between him and the kit in a bit of confusion. With a grunt, Saihara pulled his bag of his back and sifted through it to find his grappling hook. He limped over and chopped off some of the bandages with the sharp hook and self-reliantly did the bandages up himself, leaning on the box for support, panting a bit and letting his hook clatter against the table again.

Honestly, he wanted to fall asleep then and there, because it had been a long night, but under the watchful eye of the human, his fear prevented him from drifting off at this time, but he was still very tired. He decided to sit down, giving the human a weak smile.  
___________________________  
Saihara couldn't hide his amazement for the tiny's actions as he watched them in astonishment when they used their little weapon like a cutting knife and perfectly cut out a well constructed bandage for their injured leg. 

They took control of the entire situation professionally and handled it with ease; a lot better than Saihara did. The Emo boy couldn't help feel a jelous over their actions, he wished he could handle situation like that.

Saihara snapped out of his stupor and brings his attention back to the tiny on the table who collapsed tiredly on the ground then giving a weak smile that brought a tint of red to Saihara's cheeks. Saihara returned the weak smile with a blushy shy smile, feeling his insides warm up a bit, glad he hat at least helped a little.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Sorry If I wasn't much of a help... is your leg better?" Saihara asks.  
____________________________________________  
Sai wanted to speak, he really did. 

He wanted to thank the human for bringing the healing box, but his voice died in his throat the moment he opened his mouth. Saihara shut it firmly to avoid looking like more of an idiot and continued to smile in the human's direction. His leg would heal in time, it was only a sprain, after all. And it was really late.

Despite his instincts, Saihara slowly began to drift off, the excitement and fear being too much for his small, unrested body to handle.  
______________________________  
"Guess they don't speak." Saihara concludes to himself and his eyes met up with tired ones across the table as tiny saihara was slowly drifting off to sleep and stands there awkwardly, letting them drift off.

What should he do? It's not safe to just leave him there... Come morning the other workers might see him and taking the way he reacted to discovering the other's won't react so well either, maybe even worse. 

Also Saihara finds it odd but... He wants to hold them again. Saihara blinks at the odd feeling of wanting to hold them again, the feeling is strong and It's really tempting to pursue. When he held them the first time the lightness of his body felt really comforting to Saihara's. Weird that it did, but it made Saihara feel like he was responsible for somebody that was delicate and could get in serious trouble at any moment and that it's his job to protect them at all costs. 

Letting the urge control him, Saihara nervously got closer to the tiny on the table, what if his actions scare him, no that won't happen. He thinks they trust him enough now that he helped out with his leg or, "tried to help out". Anyway Saihara was nervously standing next to the tiny with a mixed look of determination and curiosity and reaches down close to tiny Saihara waiting to see how he will react.  
____________________________________________  
Sai shudders in his sleep, the chill in the air preventing him from getting any real rest.

He didn't know how freezing it was, so he slowly opens his eyes again. The borrower looks longingly at the rafters, toward the entrance of his home, where his warm bed was, and he looked back down at his sprained ankle. Yeah, that wasn't happening any time soon. Saihara wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. 

He looked to the human again, seeing it grow close again, concern in its eyes. Saihara shuddered again. Perhaps the human could help? Saihara remembered the warmth in its hands as he shuddered, but what he thought he knew about humans was conflicting with this experience, so he was unsure. 

But, he'd rather test his luck with this human than freeze, so he slowly approached toward it...  
_______________________________________  
Saihara was taken aback by his smaller self's actions and his body freezes up with a bewildered look on his face, watching the tiny person cautiously hobble over to his offered hand on the table. 

He wasn't expecting his smaller self to act so bravely towards him, he guesses they're starting to warm up to him, and that brings a grateful smile to his face. Saihara waits for him to get a little bit closer before carefully wrapping his fingers around the tiny waste and lifting them off the desk.  
_______________________________________  
Saihara embraces the warmth immediately. 

He let out another small shudder, before leaning his small weight into the human. Perhaps they weren't as bad as Saihara originally believed. No, that was a lie. He knew humans were bad, this one was just an anomaly in the system. If humans were good, the case on the table wouldn't have come up. The case that reminded Saihara why he was here in the first place. If humans were good, they wouldn't have kidnapped his parents....

...

Sai's thoughts began to swim back to when he was little. Back when a five year old Saihara was in his uncle's arms, fleeing as the masked man had murdered the humans he had originally lived with, taking his parents and leaving. His uncle hid him here, raised him two years after that, and went on his way, leaving Saihara to fend for himself ever since. And now the masked man was capturing borrowers once again. Saihara looked back to the desk, and then up at the human, the enigma in his formula that continued to be nice despite what he's seen. He couldn't comprehend it, so he let it drop for a while as he snuggled closer to the human's gentle embrace.  
__________________________________  
Saihara's was being eyeful of the borrower the when he took hold of him in his grasp and analyses the look of relief falling on his face and the feeling of a small tremble quake in his hand. 

The Emo felt his heart warm up and his already smiling face smiles even brighter. Apparently, the tiny really likes being held and it flatters Saihara; how cute! Not only the reaction was cute, but also the comfortable, light weight, feeling Saihara felt in his hand was once again comforting to him. 

It provided a feeling of security over the other and a warm, calm feelingness throughout his body. Saihara relishes in the feeling, but he can't help noticing one small factor that is now really starting to bug him. Borrower Saihara felt cold, really cold, a bit to cold to human Saihara's liking. The poor little guy must be freezing!

The smaller is most likely more sensitive to the environment than Saihara thought and should be warmed up immediately. The bright smile on Saihara's face was soon replaced by a look of concern as he ponders on what he can do to help provide warmt to the cold borrower, but sadly nothing comes to mind; except for one idea that keeps popping up occasionaly in his head.

Sharing bodily warmth or better yet, a hug.

It was perfect, it was the best thing he could as of now, and it's not like Saihara desperately wants hold the tiny close. 

The detective face was already a little red from before, this consideration made it even redder. It's really weird of him to consider this idea so strongly and how much he despertaly wants it to happen, but Saihara can't let himself get carried away it now. 

Besides, he's doing it for the freezing cold tiny, not for himself. This didn't stop him from feeling self concious when he brought the borrower in for a hug, embracing the small, cold form against his chest while blushing profoundly.  
___________________________________  
The warmth again, is very welcome to Sai, as he snuggled into the soft fabric of the human's shirt.

He didn't know why he trusted this human this much, but something about it had drawn the small borrower to trust it. A lurch in his chest, an unshakable feeling. Fate? Destiny? Regardless, Sai continued to embraced the warmth and felt his shivers melt away as he hugged against the human's chest. A yawn began to escape him as he warmed up, a feeling of safety encompassing him, and he drifts to sleep in the human's embrace.

Soon, his soft snores begin to echo in the office, and Saihara didn't awaken for the rest of the night, content with these sleeping arrangements.


	2. Breakfast At The Investigation Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara and Mini Sai have breakfast together.
> 
> Prompt: a heartwarming breakfast scene that ends up turning into fluff, and then giant Saihara ruining it by being a bigger shy dork.

Saihara was a little upset he had to work this early in the morning.

Sure, murder was bad and all, but couldn't it wait until later in the day? With a long breath, Saihara enters his office and is greeted with the familiar scribbles all over his casework that his friend had probably left for him last night. Shuuichi had begun dubbing his smaller double "Mini Sai", and they had been friends ever since, even if Mini Sai was a bit timid and tense around Saihara still. The detective couldn't blame him, Saihara must be gigantic from the smaller's perspective after all, and trying to imagine it gave him a shudder.

He leaves his pancakes on the desk and begins to read over what Mini Sai had picked up on that he may have missed. Speaking of Mini Sai, Shuuichi glanced up at the rafters to see the little borrower, who waved timidly. Saihara greeted the little guy, and invited him down for breakfast. Mini Sai slides down the grappling hook he usually has and lands on the desk, his small weight not making much noise. Meanwhile, Saihara had sliced off a bit of his own breakfast for Mini Sai, fondly remembering the bewildered look on his face the first time he offered to share with the little guy. Even still, Mini Sai looks a bit flustered when sharing with him as he passes the pancake over to him. "Thank you," mutters the borrower timidly as he digs into his share.

They sit in silence for a minute, enjoying the meal. Mini Sai definitely looks happy about a warm meal, that was for sure. Shuuichi was glad he was friends with the little creature, releived he convinced the other to stay the night they had met. When Mini Sai had announced he was leaving because he had been spotted, Saihara begged him not to go. He would just feel awful for inadvertently kicking the small borrower out of its home, and after some pleasant words and assurances, Mini Sai agreed to stay. Shuuchi had promised to keep him a secret in exchange, and they had been friends ever since. It was.... pleasant.

Mini Sai finishes his share, a small burp escaping as he hurriedly covers his mouth with a blush on his cheeks, Saihara giving a light chuckle in response. The borrower then walks over across the desk to give the casework another once over as Saihara finished his own meal. They chatted to each other a bit, sharing a few stories here and there, theories about other things and plenty other occurrences in their daily lives.

Suddenly, someone started entering the room.

In a panic, Saihara stuffs Mini Sai in his pocket, to the borrower's frightened yelp when the detective scrambled to grab him and hide him before he's caught and looks to the person opening the door. "Ouma-kun, how many times have I asked you to knock?" Shuuichi huffs, exasperated. Typical. "Sorry, Saihara-chan! It's just I really wanted to show you something!" The other states with a large grin, and Saihara spends the next ten minutes humoring Ouma.

When he finally leaves, Saihara retrieves a very startled Mini Sai from his pocket, the smaller gasping for breath in his hands. Worry began to grip at Saihara's chest. Did he hurt them, did he scare them, is their friendship ruined?! Mini Sai recollected himself as Saihara began to spew apologies left and right for his reckless actions while hiding the borrower from the ever intrusive Ouma. The little guy meets Saihara's eyes, and gives a bit of a timid smile, running up Saihara's arm and onto his shoulder, leaning against it. "It's okay... I forgive you. Next time we both need to be more careful..." Mini Sai says, his voice still shuddering a bit. "After all, don't we have a case to finish?" The borrower states matter-of-factly. "Yeah, you're right," Saihara decides, looking back to the papers on the table.

Perhaps it isn't so bad being here this early, Saihara reasoned, seeing as he gets to spend more time with his friend.


	3. What Are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Sai comforts Saihara after a stressful day.
> 
> Prompt: a situation where human Sai is stressed out over work or something and Mini Sai calms him down with lots of hugs.

It was very late at night when Saihara's human friend arived.

Occasions like this were rare, as the detective was usually early instead of late, and was very good at his job, making overtime an unheard of thing most of the time. Needless to say, human Sai isn't in the best of moods on days like these. His hair was pulling in a few directions from the stress, and he looked very tired. Mini Sai arrived to greet him, but the human grunted and ignored the little borrower on the desk, huffing and getting to work.

The atmosphere was a bit tense as Saihara continued to ignore Mini Sai. The human was definitely irritable, so the smaller elected to keep his distance as the night grew later.

Human Saihara lets out an exasperated sigh, dropping his head on the table and letting out a frustrated noise. Mini Sai took a few steps backward in shock as the larger continued to groan. "I give up, I can't get anywhere with this case, I'm being lead in circles," huffs the detective, face still kissing the desk. Mini Sai looked to the papers beneath the human and then back up at them. It was tough being a detective, supposed Mini Sai. Long, hard work days and so many people depending on you...

After the human had been face down on the desk for a good ten minutes, Mini Sai found it in him to attempt to comfort him through the whole ordeal, tentatively approaching and putting a comforting hand on the side of his face, yet unable to find any good words of comfort, settling for "there, there..." and giving to light pats against human Saihara's cheek. The detective looks over to him with a bright yellow eye before lifting his arms to embrace the tiny, cupping him with his hands, even if a bit more roughly than usual.

"I can't take it anymore.... Everyone has such high expectations of me, and I don't even feel worthy of my title and..." The detective sobed, hugging Mini Sai like some miniature teddy bear. It was a tight fit, but it was no place for the borrower to complain, hugging back the best he could. Plenty of time passed with Mini Sai in human Saihara's embrace, the larger sobbing out all his stresses for the smaller alone to hear. Mini Sai stayed quiet, letting the detective vent.

"Feeling any better?" Mini Sai asked, his voice a bit strained from being so tightly squeezed. "Yeah... I needed all of that off my chest," confirms Saihara, who began loosening his grip in the realisation he was holding on way too tight. "Sorry..." mutters the human while Mini Sai catches his breath. "It's fine, I promise..." Mini Sai says. They sit in silence again, the smaller breathing a little bit heavier.

"Hey, what do you say we work this out together?" Mini Sai decides. He walks over to the case file on the table and retrieves his signature peice of pencil lead. "Two heads are better than one, you know, and nobody has to know," reasons the borrower. Saihara nods along to those sentiments, joining the borrower in looking the case over from the begining.

...

"...Thank you," mutters the detective.

"Anytime," Mini Sai responds.


	4. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Sai makes a slightly large mistake trying to understand humans a little better.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Mini Sai begins to get curious about his new giant friend, and begins to examine him a little closer while he sleeps. Bonus of there is slight accidental vore.
> 
> So yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> **VORE WARNING, TURN BACK IF YOU DISLIKE READING ABOUT PEOPLE GETTING SWALLOWED WHOLE**

What had lead to this very unfortunate situation, you might ask?

Looking back on it, perhaps trying to get that close to a sleeping human's mouth wasn't the brightest idea Mini Sai has had.

It started a bit small, a tinge of curiosity, and a sleeping Saihara, spread across the desk, asleep in the middle of the day. Humans and borrowers did not interact often, so Saihara didn't know much about his friend beyond "he's a larger version of me," and he had gotten a bit curious. Would the human mind if Mini Sai investigated him? Well, human Saihara was asleep, so one quick look over wouldn't hurt, right?

He started on the ground, looking over the human's shoes and comparing them to his own. They had the same fashion sense, at least. The thing that caught Saihara's attention is how it would take at least three of him to lay the length of one shoe, so yeah, big human. Not wanting to start having backthoughts of the human crushing him under those shoes, Saihara returns to the top of the desk, seeing the human still sound asleep, chest rising and falling. Saihara looks to the human's hands, and sneaks underneath one as not to wake his friend. Mini Sai fits very easily in the palm of the detective's hand, knowing from past experience. Human Sai's fingers flex a minute before relaxing, and Mini Sai leaves at that.

Next came the face. Mini Sai looked over the heavy eyelids of the human. Shut tight, better left undisturbed, he would leave looking at them open for another day. The borrower pokes at a stray strand of hair, soft and dark just like his own. Perhaps Mini Sai should hide under the other's hat at some point? He wasn't opposed to the idea. He walks along, feeling the heavy draft of air from the human's breathing. He's curious again, recalling his uncle's stories of humans eating borrowers in the past, being the original reason their ancestors hid away from them. The drafty breathing blows at Saihara as he approaches the mouth, lightly looking at the slightly parted lips and the cavernous mouth behind them. The human could swallow him whole! With a light chuckle at that and not wanting it to happen, Mini Sai begins to turn tail and head back.

But human Saihara yawns, sucking Mini Sai back and into his mouth.

The weight in the human's mouth fully awakened him, causing him to sit up, and Mini Sai to fly properly onto his tongue. Now, the thing about borrowers is that they taste darn delicious, you wouldn't tell a tiny person in your mouth apart from food, so Saihara begins to slosh the borrower around his mouth, not knowing there's a borrower in his mouth. Passing it as some small candy, human Sai gulps it down after tasting it a bit. That's when Mini Sai started screaming.

Saihara felt a weight stagnate in his throat when he swallowed, looking around frantically for his screaming friend. Instinctively, Saihara clasps at his throat, feeling the swallow take its time, while he looked for Mini Sai. Suddenly, the weight begins to squirm, and Sai peices together where the screaming is coming from. 

Panic and terror kick into overdrive as human Saihara begins to cough and pound at his chest, thoughts running at a mile a minute. Oh gosh he just swallowed Mini Sai whole! The poor little guy must be so scared! Why did he do that!? How did the borrower get in there?! Was that the candy flavor he was tasting?! Why does Mini Sai taste like candy?! Despite the coughs wracking his body, and Mini Sai's desprate struggling, the squirming feeling still gets deeper inside Saihara's chest, and the human can feel it the whole way down, causing him to release a whimper.

There's a break in the squirming feeling when Mini Sai hits Saihara's stomach with a heavy thud, and Saihara grips his gut at the feeling. The squirming is back again, and Saihara very quickly learns that he has a sensitive belly. The human let's out a guilty whine as Mini Sai squirmed in his gut, panicking. Saihara was panicking as well... oh no, how long until Mini Sai is... urk, no don't think about that! You just have to throw him up, right! Okay... uh... how does one induce their own vomiting without chickening out? 

"Hey... M-Mini Sai...? I know th-this looks _really_ bad, but uh... maybe you can.... uh... help me throw up....?" Saihara begs, looking at his gut timidly. Meanwhile, Mini Sai had been left in the squishy, slightly red darkness to panic when the human's words reached him. Slowly, the borrower stopped squirming and got to his feet, unable to stop the violent trembling of fear still encasing him, and who wouldn't be afraid in this situation! Mini Sai musters a nod, despite human Saihara not being able to see it, and approaches one of the fleshy walls. He sticks his hand against it, and it feels very soft under all the wetness... neither does it burn. Isn't this place supposed to be loaded with acid? Mini Sai rubs the wall a bit, but no pain comes from doing so... instead...

"Aaaah! Wh- that's like the opposite of wanting to make me th-throw up..." Human Saihara comments. He wasn't opposed to a belly rub, but never at the expense of a friend who probably hates him now. Hopefully no one walks in on Saihara trying to induce vomiting, but of course, in walks a certain Supreme Leader, without knocking again.

"Hi, Saihara-chan! Wow, are you trying to throw up? Lemme help!"

Without warning or regard for personal space, Ouma sticks his hand down Saihara's throat and triggers his gag reflex. The detective collapses to his knees and pukes right onto Ouma's shoes, Mini Sai coming out with the rest of it, looking very grossed out. The other boy takes a step back, a grin on his face. "Hope that helped! Maybe later today you can properly introduce me to that mini friend of yours I keep seeing you hang out with through the door, Nishishishi~!" Ouma declared, walking out the door like his shoes hadn't just been puked on. Saihara and Mini Sai share a look.

"We should get this cleaned up." "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry I kinda needed this anyway. Thanks for letting me write vore.


	5. Hats Off To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Sai takes a nap under Saihara's hat.
> 
> Prompt: a part where mini Sai is helping out human Sai and mini ends up taking a nap on human Sai's head or shoulder? Just a cute, fluffy cuddle chapter.

After yesterday's awkwardness, Mini Sai is left to comfort his friend and tell him it's O.K.

The human was obviously worried that slip up would ruin their friendship, but Mini Sai continued to repeat how he had forgiven Saihara for it and that it was over. The human still looked incredibly guilty through the whole day, opting to avoid looking Mini Sai in the eye for his screw up, clearly not ready to accept it was both their own dumb faults what happened yesterday. To top it off, Ouma knew about Mini Sai, and had apparently known for a while now, pushing human Saihara deeper into a pit of regret. Drastic measures would need to be taken at this rate, so Mini Sai began weighing his options.

He comes to a decision and sticks to it, walking up to the human and hugging the hand that was on the table, well some of the fingers, he isn't big enough for the whole hand. The human in front of him is a bit taken aback, but wraps his other hand around the tiny nonetheless, finally accepting Mini Sai's offer for forgiveness. They hug close for a minute, taking in eachother's company for the time being, an air of relaxation filling the room.

Mini Sai eventually climbs up Saihara's arm, back to the soft, dark blue locks that matched his own, if a bit more well kept because human Saihara didn't live under the floorboards of some giant's house his whole life. Even when just being visited, Mini Sai was far better of then most borrowers out there. First of all, most borrowers don't have a gentle giant giving stuff to them, or protecting them, or being nice to them... Saihara was not a human to be afraid of, is the conclusion Mini Sai finally reached, as he tucked himself under the similar, very special hat the human wore, snuggling into the soft dark hair, feeling the sense of security, his eyelids growing.... heavy...  
______________________________

"Saihara-chan! I brought a surprise for you!"

Ouma had once again entered without knocking about an hour later. He practically kicked the door in, while his hands cupped something near his chest. The Supreme Leader had a giddy smile and looked to Saihara expectantly. "What is it now, Ouma-kun? ...What are you holding?" Saihara asked, looking to the cupped hands of his... friend? He thinks? Ouma's giggling increased in volume as he approached the desk, putting his cupped hands on it and parting them to reveal what... or who, more accurately, he was holding.

On the desk now stood another borrower, half an inch shorter than Mini Sai, who had woken up from all the noise and was staring in shock at the borrower on the table. "Allow me to introduce you to my friend I found running around the house a month ago!" Ouma stated, gesturing at the borrower, who also had deep purple locks and a checkerboard scarf.

"Nishishishi~! Nice to meet you, I'm Kokichi Ouma, but I guess you can call me Mini Kichi!"


	6. Panta and Past Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Mini Kichi meet.

It was a boring and lazy day for Kokichi Ouma, SHSL Supreme Leader.

He hated days like these, boring, dull and stupid. Nothing was going on, no one to mess with, nowhere to go... sure he could go and bug Saihara or Amami again, but overdoing it could break the already fragile friendship he had with both of them. So, he just stared out the window, grape flavored Panta in hand, watching the rain fall down outside. Wait, sip Panta, sigh in total boredom, repeat. He leaves the soda bottle on the nightstand in his room when he's done sipping, falling into a pattern as he stared out the window. Though, he reaches for his Panta the tenth time to find himself grasping at air.

"What the...? Mutters the Supreme Leader, as he turns to find his Panta missing. His first thought is "who freaking dares," the next moves to where it went, because if it had been knocked off the nightstand, he would have noticed still near the nightstand. A trail of leaked out soda from his stolen bottle catches his eye, clearly indicating it has been dragged across the ground. A little suspicious about why, Ouma leans around the corner slightly to see a small form attempting to push his precious Panta into the wall. Ouma straitens up quickly, grabbing his peaked hat he wears to look cool when he puts it on and quietly approaches the small creature on the ground, preparing the hat for its next job as he got closer.

Ouma pounces, bringing the hat down on top of the small thing, a bit bigger than your average creepy crawly, Ouma doesn't really like bugs, and pushes down on the edges, creating an effective cage for the small thing he had caught. "Nishishishi... now, what have we here, some naughty little Panta thief, hmm? You should've known better than to take that from me," Ouma teases, not knowing if the thing under his hat can understand him or not. Slowly, he lifts an edge, swiftly moving his hand under and grabbing the thing that, now that he had it in his hand, was roughly between the size of a bug and a mouse. Ouma drags it out from under his hat, gripping it firmly. It struggled against his grasp, squeaking a bit, pushing against his fist and kicking it's legs.

Strangly enough, it appeared to be a two inch tall version of himself.

The miniature Ouma kicked and struggled, as the human one looked it over with newfound facination. Could this be the cure to his boredom? Ouma begins to poke at the tiny, curious and ignoring their protesting yelps as he does so, even flipping them upside down to look them over. It was a strange and small little thing that had attempted to run off with his Panta, but it was also kind of cute with its size and all that. Ouma poked and prodded a bit more, before the small thing shouted back at him.

"Hey, stop it! How would you like being poked by a massive finger, huh?!"

The Supreme Leader flipped the thing back upright, locking it in his fist and looking down on it with a playful sneer. "So, you can talk..." Ouma reasons, bringing them close to his face. "You're just a sniveling little Panta thief, what makes you think I care?" Ouma tells them, tightening the grip on the borrower. "You are a pathetic little creature, thinking you have the gall to cross me," the Supreme Leader stated, grin twisting upward into a terrifying smile. He holds them tighter without realizing it. "Now it's time you learn your place, as I- hey! Don't just fall asleep while I'm talking to you!" Ouma growls, as the borrower becomes unresponsive in his fist. He shakes them around and pokes them again, but they don't react.

"Hey... wake up, snap out of it!" The larger cries. That's when he realises how tight he's holding the smaller form. Ouma quickly releases them, and cups the collapsed form in his hand gently. "Wake up, wake up, please don't tell me I killed you!" Kokichi pleaded. He brings them close again, seeing the heavy rise and fall of their little chest. Oh thank goodness. With the little thing knocked out, now, Ouma would have to wait until they woke up to mess with them. He should probably find a better place to keep them, anyway. So, still cupping the borrower, Ouma goes to find a proper container to keep them in.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a little while later when the two inch tall borrower began to come to.

His chest hurt a lot for one thing, and one look confirmed he was badly bruised. He then noticed the large glass jar encasing him. Typical. So, the miniature Ouma let out a long sigh, before wincing in pain due to how badly bruised he was. He looks around to meet bright violet eyes staring at him curiously. The human had been waiting for him to wake up, even though it was squeezing him to death mere moments ago.... maybe.... how long had he been out? With a groan, the borrower attempts to get to his feet, shooting the human a scowl. 

The human smirks playfully, picking the jar up off the table and pressing it against his face. "Morning, sunshine!" Ouma cheered at the little thing. The smaller's glare deepened. "Well, aren't you just grouchy? What's up, little guy?" Ouma asked. The miniature thing turned away from Ouma with a huff, it didn't revel in humans and surely wasn't going to start today, especially considering this one nearly squeezed him to death. Meanwhile, Ouma frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?" He asked. The borrower huffed again, folding his arms before letting out a whimper, because it hurt to so much as move with all the bruises and such. "Fine, be that way. See if I care," Ouma huffed, putting the jar back down. The borrower just continues to glare. Day one of meeting them ends on a sour note.

Day two comes around, the borrower remaining with the same scowl on as last time, when Ouma shows up with breakfast. "So, do you like waffles?" Asks the Supreme Leader, poking the jar with one finger. The borrower inside turned away from him. Ouma slices off a bit of his waffles, not wanting to have the little thing starve to death, and puts it inside the jar. The borrower just stares at the waffle peice in shock, and then back at the human. "What? You waiting for something?" Ouma asked, eating his own waffles. Begrudgingly, the mini Ouma digs into the waffles, face lightening a little bit as he eats the warm, fluffy food. Ouma puts more waffle in there, feeding the little thing until it was full, and chuckling as it let out a small burp. The borrower glared, turned away from Ouma and huffed, though it's shoulders relaxed a bit when it finished turning.

Day five, and the bruises on the little guy Ouma had dubbed "Mini Kichi" were starting to look a bit better. Mini Kichi had stated to him humans were evil and that he wanted nothing to do with them. But, he still accepted the food Ouma would bring him, but not much beyond that. At least they were talking now.

Day ten, and Ouma catches Mini Kichi sobbing in his jar after school. When the Supreme Leader asked what was wrong, Mini Kichi sniffled on about how he lost his two best friends to an exterminator a little over five years ago and that he missed them and the pranks they would pull on the stupid humans all the time. Ouma was starting to get a picture of why the little guy was so huffy all the time.

Around day fifteen, Ouma planed to sneak in on Saihara, only to see him playing with a double of himself as well, and he could admit to being a bit jealous of how well they got along with each other, in comparison to him and his double. He goes home that day and demands to play with Mini Kichi, forcing him out of the jar for the first time. The smaller had nearly healed, as well as protested against every action the human took to playing with him.

Day twenty two rolls around, and Mini Kichi is using Ouma's scarf as a blanket.

Ouma decides it's time to introduce Saihara to his little friend, only to see him choke down something he didn't want to swallow. Ouma hides Mini Kichi in his scarf, before helping Saihara puke out what he didn't want to swallow. It gets all over his shoes and Ouma decides that he'd save introducing Mini Kichi for tommorow.

The day rolls around, and Saihara with his mini double looks to the Supreme Leader in shock as he reveals Mini Kichi to them. The borrower himself is pretty thrilled, looking to the other in shock with a large smile on his face. The two humans in the room couldn't help but melt to Mini Kichi's adorableness, as he shook the hand of the other borrower. The borrower's grin twitched upward slightly, a thought running through his mind.

"Yes... think of me as adorable.... one day I'll be ruling this dump anyway, now that I know the human's greatest weakness..."

This was going to be fun.


	7. Hide and Go Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Saihara play hide and seek with the tinies. 
> 
> Mini Kichi shows Mini Sai an unconventional yet effective hiding spot.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: hide and go seek but with Mini Kichi showing Mini Sai a "special" hiding spot.
> 
>  
> 
> **VORE WARNING, TURN BACK IF YOU DISLIKE READING ABOUT PEOPLE GETTING SWALLOWED WHOLE**

"Guess you found me again..."

Mini Sai says it as Ouma drags him out from under his nightstand. Ouma, Saihara and their doubles were in a large game of hide and seek currently, and Ouma had just finished seeking out everyone. "Alright, Saihara-chan got caught first, so it's his turn to be seeker!" Ouma declares. Saihara nods, turning to the wall and begining to count to one hundred while the other three flee.

Mini Kichi suddenly drags Mini Sai off to the side while the countdown is still on. "Ouma-kun, what are you doing? We have to hide right now!" Mini Sai mutters, to the other's cheeky grin. "I know that. And, I thought of the best hiding spot in the world!" Mini Kichi declares. "But first, we need to go find my double, come on!" The checkered scarf borrower decides, dragging Mini Sai by the arm to human Ouma's location. "Hey, let's do the plan now, I'm bringing him with me," Mini Kichi states, to the human's nod of understanding. "Uh... Ouma-kun, what does this hiding spot entail?" Mini Sai asks. "Oh, not much. Just our natural immunity to stomach acid," Mini Kichi states. "Wh-what?!" Sai yelps, before human Ouma gets both of them in his grasp. "Come on, your double will never find us! We win!" Kichi says as the he human opens his mouth. "I mean, you can go first, if you want," huffs the human. "No....uh... thanks but..." Mini Sai mutters, before Mini Kichi yells "TOO LATE!" and shoves Mini Sai into human Ouma's mouth, and jumping in after him.

One loud gulp later, Ouma is tracing he squirming down is throat with a chuckle. The two borrowers hit his gut and enter a flurry to untangle themselves from each other, while Ouma rubs his belly and lets out a satisfied belch. "You two play nice, ok?" The Supreme Leader states, giving his gut two light pats and licking his lips. Meanwhile, Saihara finished counting in the other room, and had begun his job seeking out the hiders. He finds Ouma in the closet pretty quickly, and begins the hunt for the other two borrowers, Ouma grinning and pretending to help, knowing full well where the two of them are.

An hour passes when Saihara walks up to Ouma with a defeated look on his face. "I can't find either of them anywhere.... are you ok? You look a little sick," points out the detective. "Y-yep... *urp*... never b-better, Saihara-chan," Ouma responded, covering his mouth. He had so many regrets, and it all started the moment both borrowers in his gut decided on messing with him to pass the time half an hour ago. Ouma's belly rumbled and gurgled as the two figures within continued to mess with him. The next thing he hears makes his heart stop in his chest, "Let's tickle him, next! You get that wall, I get this one!" Mini Kichi's voice rings. "Uh... okay..." Mini Sai agrees. "Uh oh..." Ouma mutters.

He's on the ground at Saihara's feet seconds later, clutching his middle, laughing without end. "N-no, stop! H-hey that's enough! Aah!" Ouma pants in between fits of giggles. "Mercy, Uncle! You two win, ok?!" Pleads the howling Supreme Leader on the ground. Saihara stares in shock at what this means. The detective lifts Ouma to his feet, the other still chuckling endlessly as Saihara gives him a stern look. "Ouma-kun, you didn't," Shuuichi deadpans, to Ouma's stifled chuckling of "th-they agreed to it!!" and Saihara softens his expression to one of concern. "Well, hurry up and spit them up, we have the next round to do," sighs the detective.

Ouma takes a minute to cough up both borrowers, Saihara helping to clean them off. "Alright! My double is the seeker this time!" Mini Kichi declares. Kokichi walks over to the wall to start counting on shakey legs, while Mini Kichi drags Mini Sai along again. "What do you two want, you need to hide," human Saihara cries. "Exactly!" Mini Kichi cheers. He walks onto Saihara's face with Mini Sai in tow. "Now then, open wide! Nishishishi~!" Hums the borrower. "Not this again..." mutters Mini Sai.

"Doesn't this count as cheating because the humans always get found first?" Mini Sai mutters a few minutes later.

"Hmm. Nah. I'll be seeker next if it matters that much," Mini Kichi replies.


	8. 4/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Galaxy Avacados celebrate Kaito's birthday!

Two soda bottles explode, and Momota knows exactly who's behind it.

Ouma and Amami appear from behind the spraying mess of pop, the former holding a pack of candies labeled Mentos in his arm. Sure enough, the large package is missing two tablets. Ouma chuckles and Amami grins, while Momota still has no idea what's going on. "What's the occasion, you two?" He asks, and Ouma rolls his eyes dramatically. "Silly Momota-chan! Did you already forget what day it is?!" Ouma asks, looking the other borrower in the eye. "Uhhh....Easter? I thought we ignored human holidays..." Momota answers, to Ouma's exasperated sigh. "Yeah, we do. But, how could Momota-chan forget his own birthday!?" Yelled the prince. Oh! ...that was today? It totally slipped his mind!

"We've got a lot planned for today, I hope you're ready," Amami points out. Yes, a day with his two closest friends was never a dull one, especially considering one of those friends is Prince Kokichi Ouma. The young prince grabs Momota's arm and dragged him along for a day of fun. Double the pranks, double the fun, double the time together, and the smiles and laughs he and his friends all had was well worth it when their hard work paid off. The trio pulled out all the best pranks for Momota's special day, and the humans who fell victim had a priceless expression of surprise that they could all laugh along to. The day grew late, and Momota grew tired from all the fun they had. But Ouma dragged him away for one last surprise.

"Ta daa!" Ouma cheers as he drags the large, sparkling purple wrapped box into their secret base. It took a lot of time to carve it out, and they were the only ones in the castle who knew about it. Anyway, Ouma shoves the large box over to Momota. "This thing took a lot of work and string tugging to get, so please like it!" Pleaded Ouma. "I second that notion," Amami sighs. Momota takes the two grappling hooks off his back and tears into the purple paper, revealing the box underneath. The label under the torn paper reads "Model Rocket" with "realistic interior!" written under that. Now giddy with excitement, Momota tears the rest of the wrapping off, marveling in the beauty of the model rocket before him. "I know it's no trip to that space stuff you keep talking about, but I tried!" Ouma explains. Momota wraps an arm around his two friends and gives a big smile. "Thank you guys! This is the best present ever!" He states.

"Come on, let's finish opening it, then!" Amami decides, and all three of them tear into the box and assemble the rocket, electing to spend the rest of the night playing inside it. They have one last laugh, sharing the sweet spoils and enjoying each other's company. Momota wished happy days like this with his close friends would never end. Best birthday ever, he decides!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Momota fondly remembers the first model rocket he ever sat inside, and it was a lot like the one in the school's astrology lab.

Five years ago today, he still had Ouma and Amami with him. But, in the end, they had separated and not seen each other since. Momota didn't even know if they were alive, considering the terrible way they had separated, but Momota still had hope they were out there. He counts to how many years old he is today, seventeen, by his calculations, and wonders what Ouma will look like two months from now, or Amami come this October. How much different would they be now? 

Momota keeps a mental image in his head, it'll suffice until the day comes when they meet again. If they meet again, a small part of him says, but he pushes it down. Kaito hangs in the rocket for a while longer, remembering playing "Space Adventures" with the other two when he was twelve years old. They days still fondly remembered as he runs a hand along the artificial buttons in the model rocket, looking to the captain's chair to watch Ouma spew commands at his crew in his memories. Momota himself walks up and sits in the chair, bowing his head.

Until we meet again, my dear friends, he decides.


	9. Slumbering On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a slumber party!
> 
> Prompt: One big human borrower slumber party!

Ouma declared the idea, he would be hosting it.

He had everything set up for the slumber party, snacks, party favors, a set of movies, everything one would need for a sleepover. The last balloon is in place when there's the first knock on the door. Amami arrives first, dependable as always, with a sleeping bag and pajama set. "Good afternoon, Amami-chan!" Ouma greeted, letting the boy in the door. "Afternoon, Ouma-kun," Amami replied, putting his sleeping bag with Ouma's purple one. Saihara, Momota and Harukawa arive next, waving and hand shaking and glaring on Harukawa's part, their rivalry still unquelled. But, Ouma had offered, so she came for the sake of her friends. Iruma and Kiibo arrive next, Gonta and Shinguji after them, so on and so forth until the house was full of classmates.

Ouma greeted everyone, Saihara moving quietly to one side to let Mini Sai in the room without him getting caught by the others. The borrower ran swiftly down his arm and into a small entrance in the wall, where Mini Kichi was waiting for him. "Saihara-chan!" The little borrower exclaimed, leaping over and tackling the other into a hug. "Thank goodness you're here! I have so much planned for today, it's going to be so fun!" Mini Kichi states, helping Mini Sai to his feet. "Fun...?" Mini Sai asks timidly. He hasn't known the other borrower for too long, but he knew Mini Kichi was one enthusiastic troublemaker. "Of course! What borrower wouldn't pass the oppertunity to mess with all those humans at once?" The two inch tall aspiring dictator exclaimed. "A sane one..." Mini Sai huffs under his breath. Mini Kichi rolls his eyes and drags Mini Sai by the arm.

It's partway into the movie session when Mini Kichi enacts his plans.

It's a massive prank-a-thon Mini Sai is ashamed to be a part of. After everyone is done being lead in circles for the culprit, even Ouma is a little upset, Mini Sai ran into his double's arms with a flurry of apologies. Saihara embraces the tiny and tells him it's ok, it wasn't his fault. The one who was at fault was howling with laughter on the snack table. Ouma walked over and snatched Mini Kichi off the table. "Stupid little thing! They're going to blame me for your pathetic prank!" Hissed the Supreme Leader. Mini Kichi stuck his tongue out at his double. "Why you...!" Ouma growled. Suddenly, Mini Kichi yelps, running out of Ouma's grasp and hiding in his scarf. The larger turns around to be met with bright red eyes.

"Hello.... Harukawa-chan...." Ouma mutters timidly. "Ouma. What was that thing?" She deadpans. "Uhhh.... a thing...?" Ouma mutters. Harukawa looks him up and down. "I suggest you be more careful with it. They are very fragile," she tells him pointedly before walking away. Mini Kichi pops out of the scarf. "Wait... she knows?!" the borrower exclaimed. Ouma shrugs. 

Meanwhile, Saihara is a stuttering mess in front of all his classmates, hapzardly explaining why he's hugging a miniature version of himself, Mini Sai shaking in his grasp. "You have to keep it a secret, okay?" The detective pleads. Ouma enters, Mini Kichi hanging tired lyrics from his scarf from all the pranking. "Well, I suppose everyone should get cleaned up before bed... bathroom is open, take your time!" Ouma says. Mini Sai looks to Mini Kichi, who gives a lazy shrug before yawning. "He's sleeping with me tonight. Punishment for ruining our lovely and fun evening as friends!" Ouma declares.

After everyone had changed into clean pajamas and finished admiring the little creatures Ouma and Saihara had with them, everyone snuggles to bed in their sleeping bags, Ouma keeping Mini Kichi, who had now drifted off to sleep, secure as he snuggles into his own sleeping bag. Saihara and Mini Sai also choose to share their sleeping space, the smaller collapsing instantly on the larger's chest. Soon, the house is filled with snoring, and peaceful sleep.  
_________________________________________

Maki gets up in the middle of the night, sifting though her bag gently and pulling something out.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" She whispers.

"No thanks... this was, alright enough," Mini Maki replies.


	10. Are You A Fairy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko meets a magic borrower.
> 
> Prompt: Human Tenko meeting borrower Himiko

She had been outcasted for her talent, but she learned to live with it.

Himiko Yumeno was a borrower, yes, but not your average one. She was a mage, and she could cast magic, developing her skills since she was little. She scared a lot of borrowers in her youth, leaving her to escape their judgemental eyes and fend for herself, practicing her magic in secret. So far, she could fling sparks, conjure breif amounts of light and make light breezes where she needed them. Yumeno had dreamed of being a great mage, unrivaled in all the world and able to cast any spell! Alas, her lack of MP prevented her from achieving this goal, leaving her very exausted after every spell. Himiko didn't know it just yet, but an oppertunity would arise the day she met a human face to face, an oppertunity for a friend.

It started when Yumeno moved again. She had to when more borrowers came to her last home, knowing she would scare them with her magical practices. She had settled into a new home away from other borrowers again, continuing to practice her magic when she heard the sound of sobbing. Curious, she headed over to find the source of the noise, to see a human sniffling on the ground. They are covered in scars and bruises, muttering something about awful boys and terrible men, a tangle of dark, green tinted hair messy on the floor a around her. A pit began to form in the borrower's stomach, the human looking hurt and sad while she couldn't do anything about it. Though, she was compelled to try something.

Himiko took the twig she used to help direct her magic off her back, bringing forth a few sparks of light in front of the human's face, making them dance. The human stopped sobbing a minute, watching the display with wide eyes, as the sparks danced along the front of her nose, coming together before vanishing. She looked around the room for the source of the sparks, walking over seeing Himiko's now tired form, the spell draining most of her energy. They lock eyes, the hurt human getting to her slightly shaky legs and walking over to Himiko. They stare into each other's eyes a minute. "Are you a fairy?" The human asks. "No. I don't have enough MP or EXP to be a fairy. I'm just a borrower," Yumeno states, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She's too tired to try and escape. "Tenko thinks those sparks were very pretty," the human says, looking a bit less sad now. Himiko herself was slightly taken aback. No one had ever complimented her magic before.

"Thank you. I've been trying my hardest with them, though my MP is still too low to make a flame," Himiko exlains, looking to the twig in her hands. "Tenko knows you can do it!" The human says suddenly. Himiko stares with wide eyes as the human encouraged her. "Oh, but Tenko is being rude! She should introduce herself! Tenko is Tenko Chabashira! She is very happy to meet...uh..." Tenko introduces, looking to Himiko to finish her line of thinking. "Himiko Yumeno, I'm a mage," Himiko stated. "Tenko is happy to meet Yumeno-san!" Finishes Tenko. "It's nice to meet you too, I guess," Yumeno returned. "So, Yumeno-san is a mage? Do you have more magic?" Asks Tenko. "My MP is still too low for another spell, so I can't show you..." yawned Himiko. "Oh, then I guess you need to recharge it, huh?" Tenko asks, to the borrower's nod.

"What about you? All those bruises must hurt," Himiko points out, to Tenko's sudden drop in expression. "Yeah, well yucky men just do that to girls," Tenko states harshly, breaking eye contact. "Men, did a guy do that to you?" Yumeno asks. "Yeah. He beat me up yesterday, too. Last week he used a belt. Tenko still remembers the beer bottle the week before that," she growled, a tone of sadness in her voice hidden under the anger. "That sounds awful... I wish I could help..." sighs Yumeno. "Can... Tenko make a request of Yumeno-san?" The human asked suddenly. "Can Yumeno-san stay with Tenko and not leave her alone? Yumeno-san is very nice and Tenko wants to he her friend," the human asked, locking their eyes again. 

Himiko stayed silent, taking in the request. Yes, Tenko is a human and all, but she also needed help, someone to lean on, a friend to support her, a shoulder to cry on. Himiko could admit she needed those things, too. She looked to Tenko, finally nodding. It was very much worth it to watch the sad expression shift to a large smile. "I promise that I'll be your friend, and one day when I have enough MP and EXP, I'll get you out of this place for good," states Himiko firmly. Tenko nods. "You'll become a fairy for me?" she asks. Himiko nods.

"I'd become a fairy for you any day."


	11. Want To Talk About It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: borrowers have nightmares and their human counterparts help calm them down.

**Ouma Version:**

It became very apparent that Mini Kichi got nightmares often. When the borrower had started sleeping in Ouma's scarf, there were many occasions of trembling, tossing and turning and even coughing fits in the middle of the night. When this happens, Ouma would wake up, go to lift his hand out from under his bedsheets and put it lightly on the other, rubbing the smaller's back gently. It cooled down after a bit and both of them would go back to sleep.

Though, the constant awakening in the middle of the night was hurting Ouma's time for beauty sleep.

So, the next time Mini Kichi wakes up screaming, Ouma pokes the smaller's chest lightly. "Stop waking me up with your stupid nightmares," he muttered quietly at them. "Well excuuuuse me! It's not my fault I get the same nightmare every night!" Mini Kichi growls. Ouma tilts his head. "The same nightmare every night, huh? Care to explain?" Ouma asks. "No, it's stupid. I've been having it for five years now and I still can't make it go away..." huffs Mini Kichi. He refused to elaborate further, falling back asleep on Ouma's chest before he could be pestered further.

The next night Mini Kichi wakes up screaming, Ouma pokes the smaller again. "Same nightmare?" He asks. Mini Kichi huffs. "Wanna talk about it?" Ouma asked. Mini Kichi rolls his eyes before locking them with the human's again. "Fine..." he snaps. "I've been having the same nightmare ever since I got here five years ago, about what happened to get me here. I close my eyes too long and poisonous gas starts surrounding me, and I hear everyone screaming as they all begin to die out, and I'm running and running and everything feels so numb...I-" he catches himself when tears begin sliding down his cheeks.

Ouma has a look of concern, hidden in the darkness of midnight, but he still lifts both hands to hug the borrower lightly, rubbing his thumb along their small back. "Shhh.... it's ok. That's not going to happen again, I promise," Ouma says, the darkness around him hiding his concern from the other as the borrower weeps into his chest, muttering on and on about so many regrets, wiping the tears away only to have them replaced by more.

"Why can't I make them stop...?" The borrower whispers, feeling a newfound lightness in his chest with Ouma still rubbing his back as their eyelids grow heavy again.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Saihara Version:**

After a long day of investigating, Mini Sai curls up under an already sleeping Saihara's hand, drifting off as well.

Both sleep peacefully as the afternoon sun leaks through the office. Well, it was peaceful, until Mini Sai started tossing and turning, waking his double up almost instantly. The human panics a bit seeing the smaller shaking and terrified. It takes a moment for Saihara to register it's a nightmare, quickly attempting to wake Mini Sai up, lightly prodding his side and rubbing his back. He calls out to the borrower quietly, until the small form jolts and looks up at him blinking in silent fear and confusion. Saihara smiles reassuringly to his friend, making sure he was alright.

Mini Sai buried his face in Saihara's chest, gripping the human's shirt at sobbing. "There, there little guy.... it's ok, it was just a dream," Saihara assured, doing light circles on Mini Sai's back with his pinkie finger. Mini Sai only sobbed for a little bit, too scared to go back to sleep. Stifling a yawn, Saihara sits up and puts Mini Sai on the desk, putting his own folded arms on it afterward. Mini Sai leans against Saihara again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mini Sai nods, timidly telling Saihara about a killer kidnapper from his past coming after him again. "I was so scared.... and *hic* they had to go through you to *sniffle* get to me... they took me away and they... they...!" Mini Sai sobbed again. Saihara continued to help the smaller though his tough time for a while longer.

"Please don't ever leave me alone...!" Sniveled Mini Sai.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," Saihara assures.


	12. Assassin's Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Meets Mini Maki

Another grueling day at the orphanage.

To quote some cheesy musical or something she had heard of before, Maki Harukawa had a hard knock life. The nursemaids hounded the kids day and night for trivial things, punished them over the stupidest things and berated them, telling them no one would ever love them, rumours saying there would be those living there until they were eighteen, and then kicked out into a world where no one would love them still. 

Harukawa was one of those kids who had been there as long as anyone could remember, she gave herself a last name so no one would call her by her first, there would be no meaning behind the gesture anyway, and sat reclusive in the corner most of the days the staff weren't yelling at her with the other kids. Some days, she would take a knife with her and twirl it in her fingers with carefree ease, never once letting the blade peirce her skin. Knives were something she found comfort in, solid and sharp steel that could make anyone back off from the one weilding it. Harukawa found that kind of feeling pleasurable in comparison to actual social interaction. The nursemaids yell at you if you're too chatty anyway, so there is no point to it either. The only point Harukawa knew was at the end of the steely blade moving in between her fingers.

One day, she was on cleaning duty for the bedrooms, the head nursemaid practically shoving her inside with a shrill voice and warnings of punishment for a job done wrong. She grunts and gets to work, cleaning the floors, making the beds, dusting the ridges in the walls... did something just flee? It was too big to be a bug, yet too small to be a mouse, from the glimpse Harukawa caught of it. Now that she had seen it breifly, her eyes drift to the edging themselves, and how there was deep scratches in the woodwork in some places. Had the whatever-it-was left them? Slightly curious, Harukawa finished dusting the ridges and followed the trail left by the thing.

It lead to a distinct, well hidden trap door in the floor, under the static television that was practically useless at this point. Harukawa moved the shelf said television was on aside, and opened the trap door, peering inside. It was too dark to see very far, but there was a tunnel under the door. Harukawa reached two fingers down to see how far it went, when a sharp, steely pain shot through her hand, causing her to quickly withdraw it. The same scratched look she had seen on the ridges she was dusting were now marked on her hand, red and begining to bleed. The cuts were also deep, most likely to leave a scar, so Harukawa stuck the hand in her mouth and lapped at the blood on her wound to keep it from spilling on the ground. She closes the trap door with her other hand and leaves.

She returns to it a few days later with her reliable knife hidden from the nursemaids behind her back. She twirls the blade, making sure to avoid the scar left by the thing hiding in the trap door while doing so. Harukawa waits silently, the door finally moving a slight bit, the thing inside moving outside. First, a metal hook with a severed edge, held to a thick rope by a screw pokes out, traces of blood, Harukawa's own blood, still fresh on the edge of it, sifting around the carpet. Next, a hand, a small, pale, human like hand, comes out to draw the hook back in closer. Finally, the thin figure imerges, dressed in red, and holding the hook threateningly. It looks like Harukawa, but at two and a quarter inches tall. Harukawa throws the knife in front of it, and it turns to her with a glare, both pairs of red eyes locking. 

A moment of silence, the smaller one pointing their hook at Harukawa with a look of malice. A closer look showed how frail and hungry it looked, despite its strong stance. Harukawa stared a little longer, taking a small cookie from her pocket she was planning on having for a snack later and tossing it at the tiny thing. "You look like a mess. Eat," she says pointedly. Cautiously, the thing approaches, taking the cookie for a moment, slight amazement gracing their stoic features for a second, before it went rushing off with it, back under the trap door.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every day since then, Harukawa would visit the thing, bring it a snack at watch it rush away.

It was a mutual thing, as Harukawa would see an amount of chores done for her before she arrives to do them. The exchange of snacks and work going unnoticed by all, as people tend to stay away from orphans with knives in their hands. Soon, the two began to talk more and more, as the "Mini Maki" had been here alone their whole life, too. They talked about how hard life was, how things were, how picky athority is... the two getting closer as time went on.

Harukawa ended up getting kicked out at sixteen, apparently she was mature enough to go.

She didn't know Mini Maki had hidden in her stuff until she had fully moved away, taken in by a shady organization that trained assassins. The smaller had wanted to come, as Harukawa was the only one able to feed her enough for her survival, the picky nursemaids at the orphanage not leaving enough for her to find, or a way out of the place. Harukawa agreed to let the tiny join her on her travels, wherever they may take her now that she was here. Mini Maki retreated back into the darkness of the small bag of belongings Harukawa had brought, and a slight smile forms on her face.

Maybe there was something in having a friend...


	13. No Use Bellyaching About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gets a bellyache, Mini Kichi decides to cure it.
> 
>  
> 
> **VORE WARNING!! TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT PEOPLE GETTING SWALLOWED WHOLE**

Another pained growl escapes Ouma's middle, and he groans in complete pain.

He's been sick all day, moaning and whining and hugging his middle. It may have been something he ate, but he threw up earlier in the morning, so he was empty, but not free from stomach pains still persisting. Mini Kichi was getting fed up with it, so he confronted the moaning human with a small glare. "You already threw up an hour ago, get over it!" Mini Kichi states, locking their violet eyes. "It hurts too muuuuch!!" Ouma whines loudly, causing a wince from the smaller. The Supreme Leader's gut growls in agony and he moans again, unable to stop the pain in his center.

"Well, if you want something done, you do it yourself," Mini Kichi declares, twirling his grappling hook and hooking it onto Ouma's teeth, to the dictator's chargin. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Ouma demands, the hook in his mouth hurting a bit. "Going to cure your bellyache so you stop the annoying moaning!" Mini Kichi huffs, climbing the hook. In turn, Ouma grabs the end of the rope and lefts it to look the smaller in the eye again. "No, I'm not eating anything else with this dumb bellyache, especially you," Ouma deadpans, to a playful huff from Mini Kichi. Ouma takes the hook out of his mouth mere seconds before Mini Kichi runs up his arm and back at it. With it being still open, Mini Kichi leaps inside the mouth just as it closes shut.

"Oh wow! You wanna swallow me, right! I taste like Grape Panta, right?" Taunts the borrower. Ouma growls, attempting to deny the fact that he's drooling, but the saliva is still building in his mouth. Mini Kichi tastes like the best darn Grape Panta on the whole planet, there is no denying that, but Ouma is too sick to eat anything, so he attempts to spit the other out. In response, Mini Kichi makes himself slide to the back of Ouma's throat. The Supreme Leader swallows instinctively, the lump moving down his throat without much struggle. Another pained groaning from his belly, and Ouma whines again as Mini Kichi lands in his gut.

"Ok, time to fix this stupid bellyache... wow, everything is really tense in here! Let's fix that first!" Mini Kichi declares, seeing all the stomach muscles a little raw from being clenched so long, making the space smaller than normal. The borrower lightly moved his hand along the heavy and tense wall, the muscles slowly begining to relax and soften a bit. He moves his other hand along the adjacent side of Ouma's belly, loosening the muscles there next. The human lets out a relaxed sigh, meaning it was working. As the muscles relaxed, Mini Kichi began to rub a little more, pushing his hand into the wall and relaxing all the muscles around it.

He continues to rub around for another hour, everything on Ouma's insides finally softening up, and not a single displeased growl as the warm belly around him has finally returned to its normal gurgling. It was a long and tiresome process, and Mini Kichi was exausted, sitting down in the center of the softer, more spacious gut of his double. Ouma himself was tired too, the earlier bellyache draining the energy out go him. The two share a silent concent, Ouma returning to his bed and pulling the covers over himself. "I'll spit you up tommorow... thanks," he mutters.

And they both settle in for the night, the only sound leaving Ouma being soft snores.


	14. Cooking (Not So) By The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Mini Kichi attempt to make brownies.
> 
>  
> 
> **VORE WARNING!! TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT PEOPLE GETTING SWALLOWED WHOLE!!**

"Alright, now we add the wet ingredients to the dry ones!"

Mini Kichi read off the package of brownie mix in front of him, turning to his human friend who now donned a checkerboard apron instead of a scarf. There was a bit of mess... ok a bit is an understatement due to the flour and sugar all over the place, and the eggs still sticking to the wall, at least the chocolate mix got into the bowl in one peice. Ouma wiped the sweat from his brow, grabbing the bowl of wet ingredients and mixing them with the dry ones, until there's a sticky brown paste in the mixing bowl. "Alright, next step!" Ouma called.

"We dump the mix in a greased pan and preheat the oven to 375°F," explains Mini Kichi. "Then we wait half an hour for them to bake!" The small borrower cheers. "Yes! They're going to be the best brownies ever! Because we made them!" Ouma declares. Mini Kichi rushes over and gives Ouma a small hi-five, standing on the rim of the bowl with the batter in it. The two cheer a little bit, happy at their accomplishment. But suddenly, Ouma moves to grab something, kicks the table and curses, causing it to shake and Mini Kichi to loose his balance on the bowl and fall into it, sinking into the chocolaty brownie batter when Ouma comes back over whimpering.

"Mini Kichi? Huh, I thought he would want to lick the spoon... oh well, more for me!" He scoops the batter into the pan and sticks the spoon in his mouth, licking the spoon clean, when his tongue prods something that isn't chocolate. "Nishishishi, thought you could go first come, first serve, huh little guy?" Ouma teases through clenched teeth, making sure so he won't accidentally chew on the borrower.  
  
Mini Kichi kicks his tongue in response. Ouma sticks the brownies in the oven, spoon still in his mouth, a smirk on his lips. He takes the now licked cleaned spoon out of his mouth and presses his tongue against the roof of it, dragging the borrower with it. "Still sweet as always I guess," Ouma teases, stifling the drool pooling in his mouth. He hears Mini Kichi groan.

Ouma plays with the little thing on his tongue, tasting him and moving the muscle around him, before moving him back and sucking him down his gullet with a loud swallow, putting his hand on the slow moving weight in his throat, Mini Kichi squirming and complaining the whole way down. The squirms pass his chest and dump Mini Kichi in his belly. The borrower is covered in the exact same chocolate on the spoon again, and he groans. Ouma rubs his belly and lets out a small burp, licking up any excess brownie batter off his lips. "Looks like I'm making the icing myself, Nishishishi~!"  
___________________________________________________________

Mini Kichi doesn't know how long he had been stuck idling in the human's belly, all the chocolate that came with him is gone and digested now, and the borrower was just plain bored looking at the same fleshy walls surrounding him. It's not until he hears another gulp above him, thick, saliva covered, chocolate mush coming down on top of him moments later. "Wow, really?!" Mini Kichi shouts angrily as the human rubs his belly again.

"Oh, whoops! Forgot you were in there!" Ouma says, though Mini Kichi honestly can't tell if his double is lying or not. "You better save me a brownie, because I am not eating your chewed up ones!" Mini Kichi demands. Ouma's response is eating more brownies. There are some more sour words on Mini Kichi's end, Ouma filling up on brownies while more mushy chocolate paste fills his gut. He finishes with a burp, a singular brownie left in the pan for when Ouma finally spits Mini Kichi up later. He rubs his belly, poking at where he can feel the borrower trying to squirm it's way out of the mush.

"Ahh... I'm full, those really were good, Nishishishi!" Ouma states. 

"You can say that again," a very crowded Mini Kichi huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect doesn't like the word "lick" apparently.


	15. This Doesn't Compute!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Kiibo asks Mini Sai for help.

Mini Sai waited expectantly for Kiibo to fly in for his mail route.

The borrower was still pen pals with a borrower going by "Akamatsu" after all, and still had to keep in touch with her. His most recent letter to the other living in the floorboards of a nearby music hall detailed how he now had a companionship with a human, and he was awaiting her response on the matter. It had taken a lot of courage to write that letter, because humans and borrowers typically didn't get along well, on either end. He could see the mistrust Mini Kichi still had toward his human counterpart when he visited, after all. And since the other human's party revealed borrower existance to an entire group of humans, things could be grim if Akamatsu isn't warned about those on the lookout for her.

Though, it appeared the loyal Mailbot was taking a while, and it caused a note of worry for Mini Sai.

Kiibo is very efficient and rarely ever is late, and not by much if he is. The robot is dedicated to making sure that the borrowers around the neighborhood got their mail from others, and this much of a delay was unlike him. Mini Sai turns to Saihara. "He's never this late... do you think something happened to him?" Mini Sai suggests. The human shrugs. Suddenly, an electric blue flash flies through the open window, a very familiar robot rushing in with a look of panic on his face. Mini Kiibo rushes down to Mini Sai, and clasps his hands in worry. "Saihara-kun, I request you assistance," the robot says firmly. "Kiibo-kun, what's wrong?" The other asks. "I'm being pursued, and I am now in need of a hiding spot as soon as possible!" Mini Kiibo explains. "I'm sure my human friend, don't worry he's very nice, can help you hide!" Mini Sai decides. The robot looks unsure, but agrees. "I trust your judgment..."

With that, Mini Sai leads Mini Kiibo under the human Saihara's hat, and both remain quiet as there's a knock on the door. Saihara answers, to find his classmate Kiibo standing in the doorframe. "Ah, Saihara-kun! I require your assistance with something!" The larger robot says. "What is it, Kiibo-kun?" Saihara asks, being careful not to tilt his head too far with the confusion. "I'm sure you are aware that I have seen your smaller companion, and earlier today I encountered a miniature version of myself and was hoping to interact with it. Unfortunately, it fled the moment I attempted contact, and I was hoping you could give me tips when I see it next," Kiibo explains, Saihara nodding lightly.

"Well for starters, perhaps you should be a bit more gentle to your approach? Borrowers are usually timid and fragile, and should be handled with care. You are much bigger than they are and you can easily hurt or frighten them if you're not prepared or careful," Saihara begins, Kiibo recording the conversation intently. Saihara continued to explain the fundamentals of befriending borrowers, and Kiibo nodded along to every word. "I see, I suppose I should try those strategies if we do meet again," Kiibo decides.

At that, Saihara lifts his hat, because at the same time he was explaining to his classmate proper borrower care, Mini Sai was telling Mini Kiibo about befriending humans properly. The two robots lock eyes, the smaller leaving Saihara's head and heading to his double. They share a moment of silence, before the Mini Kiibo lands himself in the larger's hands, giving a content smile. Saihara and Mini Sai smile back. "Thank you, Saihara-kun, I will make sure to come to you for advice if I need it!" Kiibo declares, leaving the room. Mini Sai returns to the desktop and heads back home for the day, waving goodbye to Saihara.

After all, he has a very important letter to read...


	16. Drink It All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Sai gives Saihara belly rubs.
> 
>  
> 
> **VORE WARNING, BLAH BLAH BLAH**

It was no surprise that Saihara and Mini Sai were close friends.

They did almost everything together. Mini Sai often sleeps in Shuuichi's pocket protector, the two would investigate together, and even share lunch together! The two were close friends, no denying it, even when accidents happen. Accidents involving today's lunch and Mini Sai falling in Shuuichi's drink while the detective is out on a bathroom break. The borrower breaches the surface of the liquid, seeing the walls being too high to climb out of with the lower liquid level. The borrower would just have to ask Saihara for help when he returned, Mini Sai supposed, hoping the detective wouldn't be too much longer.

 

The thunderous footsteps of his larger friend approached, Mini Sai feeling the liquid shake with every step. He's gotten used to it by now, giving a light chuckle at how terrified he used to be of the shaking footsteps. Mini Sai looks up and sees Saihara looming over the glass, so now was the time to act. "Hey, Shuu-" but the smaller is cut of when the glass jerks in a direction, sending Mini Sai toppling under the waves. He breaches again, the glass begining to tilt. Uh-oh. Behind him, Mini Sai sees the slimy, gaping maw being slathered in liquid, the tilted glass begining to send him strait toward it. Quickly, Mini Sai turns and paddles in the opposite direction, to no avail. He's too late as red walls surround him, the thick tongue sending him back with the rest of the drink being gulped down.

Saihara puts the glass on the table and sighs. He was definitely thirsty, drinking the rest of his drink had been refreshing. A familiar weight suddenly gets caught squirming in his throat again, and the detective instantly clasps at it. "Not again..." mutters the detective. He had been careless again, and swallowed Mini Sai again. Well, at least the little guy is safe, hopefully. Borrowers are immune to stomach acid after all, so the small thing would be sopping wet more than anything.

Mini Sai lands at the bottom of the mushy tunnel, recollecting himself as the liquid around him sloshed back and forth. The borrower wrings out his hat, shaking stray droplets from it before neatly placing it back on top of his head. The fleshy wall pokes into him, and Mini Sai gives it a pat back, signaling to Shuuchi he was fine. The human then proceeded to spout apologies to the borrower for his reckless actions. Mini Sai pats the wall again, running his hand along it, feeling the human shudder slightly. Intrigued, Mini Sai ran his hand along the wall again, a bit more intently. Saihara let out a relaxed breath in response.

Now curious, Mini Sai began rubbing the wall, Shuuichi shuddering again at the feeling. The human hummed with pleasure, feeling himself drooling as the borrower rubbed. Mini Sai continued to massage the wall, Saihara enjoying it very much, even if he was still concerned about swallowing his friend again. The detective sat down in his office chair, leaning back and kicking his feet up on the desk, placing a hand on his belly and licking his lips. The relaxation made Saihara drowsy, so he fell asleep shortly after, saving his concerns about Mini Sai for later.

Said borrower was perfectly fine waiting for Saihara to wake up. The human needed the break anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, why don't you leave some prompts for these guys in the comments? I'll gladly write the ones I like!
> 
>  
> 
> **Nothing smutty, though. I don't write that crud.**
> 
>  
> 
> (Though I can get into a few awkward situations like size swap and... uh... vore.... please refrain from kinkshamming, I'll only write it if I'm prompted to!!)
> 
> OK YES FINE I ADMIT TO A VORE KINK, DON'T HATE ME!


End file.
